


What It Takes to Kill

by LightDarkGemini



Series: What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Clowns, Dark Past, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkGemini/pseuds/LightDarkGemini
Summary: " The air tasted so much better prior to these deliciously spineless beings called humans were somehow created. Atleast, that’s my opinion, a very valid one since there isn’t another person--aside from those scientists that try to solvehistory-- who would accurately know such details other than moi? ".Disclaimer:The director of IT 2017 Andy Muschietti, had this concept of showing somewhat of an origin story for Pennywise, using a more human version. I’m just putting my own twist on the idea. However, Valor is definitely 100% my OC.





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> If This is your first time reading with me, check out "What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

The air tasted so much better prior to these deliciously spineless beings called humans were somehow created. At least, that’s my opinion, a very valid one since there isn’t another person--aside from those scientists that try to solve history-- who would accurately know such details other than moi?

Why? Well, isn’t that answer more than obvious? I’m the oldest living creature on this planet. Really, but I don’t brag about it too much, not that I can. If I do, humans pass me by as a crack-head or someone that should check themselves into a mental institution. The smart move is to kill without question, without remorse, without emotion.

For millions of years I was kept in a state of agonizing comatose while drifting a void unknown as the Macroverse before shipped off onto this boring planet. If I thought all those millions of years sleeping was bad, awakening was an absolute nightmare and I’m the one saying that. 

The first time I came into contact with specific flesh my tongue secretly craved? I think it was in the 1700s-- _ 1740 to be exact _ \--when a group of humans first arrived on the fairly small plot of land I controlled. For three golden years I reigned terror on the Township. Coincidentally, this encounter was the beginning of something very, very thrilling.

Idiots. I thought they were. Weak, frail idiots who believed themselves to be oh-so powerful. I more than knocked down a few pedestals on their feeble little egos, I devoured them too, all three hundred and ninety-one. The only thing I regret is not  _ seasoning  _ them to mask their foul favours, this was how I came to realize the ingredient lacked to make humans more appetizing.

 

_ Fear _ .

 

Forward a couple decades and a few centuries later, I quickly became masterful with my biological advantages to ripen humans in preparation for my nearly three decade long slumber. Like baby reptiles, I naturally developed instincts and habits that seemed to be installed like software. You wouldn’t believe how powerful it made me feel. Almost intoxicating.

However, no matter how much I ate or what, satisfaction never found me. Never. Only during my long times of rest did the constant hunger subside, it didn’t help. Not that it mattered, this repetitive lifestyle became like a game to me, a boring one if you play it over and over and over again.

It was _that_ night of overwhelming boredom which It engulfed me, when I saw It and created the entity known as Pennywise.


	2. Circus Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! after this, the next chapter is the last one. completing this portion.

**Chapter 2: Circus Crisis**

Although many years have passed I remember what happened; how and when it happened. What I felt, how _He_ felt, how I was no longer the dominant soul.

A carnival had planted its two-coloured tents in what where is known now as Nouveau Derry or Neo-Derry. _Freakshows_ , they called it. I didn’t get why though since nothing of extraordinary classification was featured. Snake charmers? Tamed exotic cats? Fire breathers? A man capable of great strength? Elephants performing tricks? How was all this new?

The whimsical arrival stirred a major frenzy in the town, I understood why but didn’t care for the superficial reason.  None of it cured my crave. Crave for what exactly? Hell if I knew. Yes, I went. Only to see what all the fuss was about and I didn’t have much least to do. I had eaten and was in need of some entertainment. My time for slumber was very close. I had about a day or so left. No satisfaction but it was better than going to sleep hungry. Imagine waking up hungry too? Yikes.

Daytime was quickly being taken over by the moon and its dark setting. Creating a colourful ocean of pinks, yellows and purples in the sky. Yet a large number of bodies seemed to still pack the circus grounds. Laughter of children and teenagers invaded by ears. I couldn’t decided whether the sounds were an annoyance or pleasing. The show had ended just over an hour ago but that didn’t limit availability to the strange attractions. Many people gathered around the tent elephants were kept, lots more surrounded the tiger and giant slithering reptile.

 

This boring shit doesn't interest me.

 

I sighed, irritated by the boredom which still lingered, a curse of being immortal. At least it only lasted for a short year or two. Deciding to return where humans would label as ‘home’, I spun on a heel and headed for the exit. It was odd, I didn’t have to walk out, all I could have done was use my teleportation and be surrounded in my dark stoned castle of solitude.

For some reason or another, or perhaps this was fate at work, my legs commanded my will.

As I neared the entrance where a tall sign written ‘Welcome’ held up by two perfectly carved wooden polls, my blue eyes couldn’t help but notice a crowd of decent size gathered around. More songs of giggles from children echoed with the wind that drifted a scent into my nostrils the exact moment I happen to inhale.

My body stopped its movements. Eyes widened in what I now recognize to be shock.

In the center of the crowd mixed of children and parents. A man dressed in odd clothes performed strangely. Like nothing I ever saw. It truly sparked my interest. With curiousness and skepticism, I watched carefully for minutes how this single human caused an array of emotions from all the children that would change my entire existence.

The man did a few simplistic tricks that fooled kids. Pulling dimes from behind ears. Or yanking out a long string of tied coloured rags from his sleeve. Blowing air into an elastic sack to make it grow with each exhale of oxygen before giving it a quick tie and handing the innocent gift to any child who approached.

However, what really, really enticed my future and the secret monstrous creature that dwelled deep in my abyss. Was not only the odd man but the children themselves. And not just one, all of them. Girls, boys, all ages. Some were brave enough to approach and snatch the toy from gloved hands. Running off giggling to their parents, little delicious hearts pumping with adrenaline of the unknown. While others, _oh the others_ , hide in the safety of guardians. Too frightened to inch close although the floating gift was tempting. The scents of those ones, the sacred ones, their fear was like a folklore vampire is to sucking blood. _Euphoric_ .   


I knew, at that moment, something was up. My body wouldn’t calm down. Immense anxiety only increased with each pulse my fake heart would push out. I needed to get away from these children before I blew my cover I spent years concealing.

My breath hitched and turned shallow even when I transported myself back into the cratered dump I called home. Steps were clumsy and my feet tangled into each other. My head pounded against my skull with such pressure. The thing hurt like a bitch. I knew blue no longer controlled my eyes and Deadlights replaced them. My body heated like lava but the pain was in no way as bad as when I first woke up. I trembled furiously. Looking at my hands, I quickly understood what massive effort this night had on me.

Flashes of the man dressed up, holding-what the giggling kids called-balloons, floated in my head. His imagine began to literally burn itself into my skin. Creating something new, something more deathly, something I would be known for years to come until _she_ awakened me.

I fought against this new entity with all my remaining energy. My short year of terror was coming to an end and my strength always caved for rest at this point. Weakness sucks. Although my resolve desired to remain rational, a voice warned me against resisting.

Taking my last breath as I allowed this new creation of mine to mold our body into its ideal imagine. My human hands covered by soft white gloves. Legs stretched a few more feet to tower any being It stood by. Dressed in a similar style like that man, ruffles on my wrists, collar, ankles and torso. Red-orange pom poms lined in a vertical row down my shirt of a dull beige colour. Hair now wild with a striking red and appearance that made it almost seem fake, like a costume.  Skin turned much paler than my own, mimicking the white face paint. Red lips and lines that curved upward in a design to touch my eyes.

 

The new creature smiled, so creepily, even I couldn’t stop a shiver. Guess you can call me _Victor Frankenstein_. Though, I prefer Valor.

“Don’t worry buddy. Enjoy the ride! I bet chya it’ll be worth it!”  said the entity in a wicked voice. It had a childish melody to it, almost silly but not to be underestimated.

I hummed, not used to taking a back seat like this. “Don’t get cocky newborn. Like hell I’ll let you rampage.”

It giggled. “Relax! We’re partners aren’t we?”

“No, we aren’t. You’re the puppet and I’m the Master.”

“Oh.” It sang, pretending to be taken aback. “Then why we have a wager?”

“No.” Hell no. I can smell a bad idea years away.

“Come on! You’re no fun!”

“Listen up newborn. We have only one more night before we sleep. So you better make a damn good impression to save your ass from me banishing you.”

It laughed, evilly, more so than his relative King. “All business and no play? That’s okay! Because I’m all bite and no talk.”

I rolled my eyes. “Shut up and get moving.” I can’t lie. It was worth it, because we eventually captured _her_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this after I'm finished with "What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You"


End file.
